Bolt 2: homeward bound
by bolt fan 21
Summary: when Bolt's son Napoleon, get's lost in Wisconsin. it will take a team of unlikely heroes to help him get home
1. Chapter 1

Bolt 2: Homeward **B**ound.

By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1:Meet Napoleon.

My story started out like many others, I came into the world an underdog, and slowly became a hero. My father was the legendary Bolt, who was a retired actor.

My mother was a Border collie named Sadie, who was adopted from the pound by my wonderful owner Penny. My parents fell in love, and eventually had me .

My name is Napoleon (not after Napoleon Dynamite), and this is my story.

I was the youngest of a litter of six, which included my two brothers: Kirk, and Chase, and my three sisters: Claire, Gracie, and Abigail. As a result of my size, I often couldn't do everything my siblings could. Some of those things were: keeping up with them, completing obstacle courses, catching Frisbees, and wrestling with my siblings. Because of this, my siblings (mainly Kirk) enjoyed taunting me. "Face it Napoleon, you'll never be one of us". Kirk taunted.

Another example of my siblings taunting me, was when we got our first collars. "He doesn't deserve that collar". Kirk jeered. "I agree, he can't even catch a Frisbee yet". Chase added. As always, they had no idea I was listening. I slunk off to my dog bed, feeling quite dejected. "Face it Virgil, you're my only friend". I said to my teddy bear.

"Hey Napoleon, are you okay"? My dad asked me. "Yeah, I guess so". I replied."Oh come on Napoleon, what's bugging you". Dad asked once more. "It's just, I'm tired of not being able to do what Kirk and the others can do". I answered. "You know, your uncle Rhino told something that might help you. He told me "The impossible, can become possible, if your awesome"! Dad said. "Dad, am I really related to that weirdo"? I asked, and dad laughed. "No, he just insisted that you guys call him uncle Rhino". Dad said. "So someday I will be able to do what my siblings can"? I asked. "Not only that, but you'll be able to do it better than they can"! Dad replied. "Thanks dad"! I said. "You're welcome kiddo". Dad replied.

A week later, after being humiliated by my siblings again, I decided to try something that would change my life. "I'll show them I can do anything they can". I thought. "I bet I can break that window just by hitting it". I said quietly. So I attempted to break the window, but as a result I was knocked unconscious on impact. Luckily, I fell into a box, that was conveniently placed under the window. Little did I know that the box was being sent to Penny's aunt Sophie in Wisconsin.

Author's note: thanks for reading the first chapter of Bolt 2: Homeward **B**ound. I hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wally the ferret.

Around twelve hours later, I woke up in a pitch black enclosed area. "What is this place". I asked, trying to kick the box open. From inside the box I could hear voices outside. "Here's your package Mrs Fletcher". The UPS guy said. "Thank you sir". The person who I assumed was Mrs Fletcher said. "Fletcher, where have I heard that last name before"? I thought. So Penny's aunt Sophie opened the package, and after pulling out various items , found me shaking in fear at the bottom of the box. "Hey little guy, how did you get in here"? She asked. So she took me outside to an old dog house that was located in her back yard, and tied me to the dog house with a leash. Meanwhile back home, everyone was looking for me. "Oh Bolt, where ever Napoleon is, he must be so scared". My mom said. "This is Napoleon, we know what a tough little puppy he is. He'll be fine". Dad said. Anyways, Penny's aunt Sophie called to say she had found me. "Hi aunt Sophie, did you get the package I sent you"? Penny asked her aunt Sophie. "Yes, and the puppy you sent me is adorable". Aunt Sophie said. "What puppy"? Penny asked. "Tiny little puppy, mostly white, with black ears, and a blue collar". Aunt Sophie replied. "Oh no, Napoleon! Listen, I'm sorry, Napoleon must have gotten in there by mistake. My friend Max is visiting his family a couple miles from your house, I'll see if he can pick Napoleon up". Penny told aunt Sophie. "Okay Penny, I'll talk to you later sweetie". Aunt Sophie said. "Okay aunt Sophie, bye". Meanwhile, I was busy trying to free myself. While I struggled, a brown ferret with a green harness, came over, and noticed me struggling. "Hey kid, do you need some help"? Wally asked, from the roof of the dog house. "No, I've got it". I replied. Wally ignored what I said, and untied the leash. "Thanks Mr". I said. "My name's Wally, and no problem". Wally replied. "I haven't seen you around here before, where are you from kid"? Wally asked. "Hollywood, where are we anyways"? I asked Wally. "You're in Wisconsin kid. What's your name anyways kiddo". Wally asked. "I'm Napoleon, is Wisconsin a long way away from Holly Wood"? I asked. "Well it depends on how you look at it Napoleon. Come on, I think Mrs Fletcher's calling animal control". Wally told me. So Wally and I left Penny's aunt's house, and headed in the general direction of home. "So Napoleon, what's a city puppy like you doing out in the country"? Wally asked me. "I was trying to prove to my siblings that I could do anything they can do". I replied. "Well, I'm sure with a little training, you could do just that. Maybe I could teach you Napoleon". Wally said. "Really"? I asked Wally. "Sure, I'll have you climbing rope ladders, and catching Frisbees in no time". Wally replied. Some time later, Penny's friend Max arrived at aunt Sophie's house. "You must be Max, Napoleon's in the dog house". Aunt Sophie said. They went outside to get me, only to find that I was already gone. "Sorry Max, I'll call if he comes back". Aunt Sophie said. "Okay, thanks Mrs Fletcher". Max said. "You're welcome Max". Aunt Sophie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Collies, herding sheep, and a kitten named Ziggy

So, Wally and I , headed for a Waffle World restaurant . "Hey Wally, I was thinking. My siblings would be really impressed if they thought I had captured you Wally. So can I tie you up"? I asked Wally. "Sure Napoleon, I'm glad that I can help you". Wally told me. "Thanks Wally". I said, tying my leash around Wally. "No problem Napoleon". Wally replied. So Wally went through the dumpster at the Waffle World restaurant. "Okay, I finally found a Waffle World map. So we're over here by the waffle with the cheese, and you need to go here by the waffle with the sun glasses". Wally said. "Okay, looks easy enough". I replied. "It will be, considering I've lived in 36 states in my life time". Wally said. "Wow, really"? I asked, with an awestruck look on my face. "Of course, I have friends all over the USA". Wally said. After we got to Iowa, Wally decided it was time to stop for the night. "Don't worry Napoleon, I have a friend that lives just over this hill". Wally told me. Soon we reached the little farm house where Wally's friend lived. "Let's see if my friend Marty is here Napoleon". Wally said. While we walked, I wondered if I would ever see my family again. So Wally and I went looking for Marty. "Napoleon, I want you to meet my friend Marty, Marty this is Napoleon". Wally said,gesturing to a rather large Collie. "Hello Napoleon, I'm glad that you two are staying here tonight". Marty said. So Marty took us to the barn, then got us some food. So the next morning, Marty taught me a new trick. "So Napoleon, Wally said you've been having trouble with your siblings". Marty said. "It's true, I just can't do what they can do". I said. "I can help you Napoleon. Have you ever done any sheep herding"? Marty asked me. "Nope, what's that"? I asked him. "Come on, I'll show you". Marty said. So Napoleon lead me to a pasture full of those giant cotton ball animals called sheep. "Okay, all you have to do is get the sheep from here, to the pen over there. With out getting trampled". Marty told me. "No problem, I can do that". I said, and with that I was off. In five minutes I had gotten all of the sheep in the pen. "Nice job Napoleon, that is a new record for sheep herding". Marty said. Just then, Marty's owner came over to congratulate Marty. "Good job Marty, you got them all in the pen"! Marty's person said. Marty motioned for me to come to meet his human. "Oh, this little pup herded the sheep"? Marty's human asked, and Marty nodded. "You're a good little puppy. Where's you're owner"? Marty's owner asked, looking at my collar. "So, your name is Napoleon. Well Napoleon, I'm going to call your owners". Marty's human told me. While Marty's human called Penny, Wally and I decided it was time to get home. "Good luck Napoleon, I hope you guys get to California okay". Marty said. "Thanks Marty". I replied. A while later, we stopped for lunch at a trailer park. Between the two of us we got all kinds of table scraps. Our last stop was at a large trailer, where a crazy old cat lady lived. "Hi there puppy, would you like some bacon wrapped shrimp"? The lady asked, then went back inside. "Wow, now this is living! Eating steak, and hot dogs. A ferret could get used to this". Wally said. "We've got to keep going Wally". I said. Just then, a Grey tabby kitten walked out of the trailer. "Oh my goodness, could it really be? It is! Bolt the Super dog finally answered my fan mail, and came for a visit"! The kitten squealed, getting weird looks from Wally and me. "Tell me Bolt, what did Dr Calico do to you, that made you puppy sized, and gave you black ears"? The kitten asked me. "I'm not Bolt, I'm his son Napoleon. Who are you"? I asked "I'm only your dad's biggest fan Napoleon! My name is Ziggy". Ziggy replied. "That's besides the point! We have before us the son of the legendary Bolt the super dog! His dad can out run speeding missiles, and burn through solid metal with his heat vision. Best of all, he can obliterate large structures with his super bark"! Ziggy squealed even louder than before. "Hey Ziggy, how would you like to go to California with Wally and me"? I asked Ziggy. "I would love to". Ziggy said. "Okay then, let's go"! I said, and with that we were off.

Author's note: thank you all for reading. And thanks to Bolt the superdog, and Australian Chaos, for reviewing. thanks for being my first two reviewers


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cold white stuff from the sky, and the pound.

The three of us traveled until late in the evening; before finally stopping for the night. The next morning I got quite a surprise. The small park, where we had spent the night, was covered in snow! "Wally, what's all that white stuff?" I asked Wally. "You really are a city pup aren't you. That white stuff is called snow Napoleon." Wally told me. I cautiously touched this so called "snow", and immediately withdrew my paw. "It's cold!" I yelped, then I turned to give Wally a questioning look. "Well of course it's cold Napoleon. If it was hot, it would melt." Wally told me, before walking out into the snow.

" You don't like snow Napoleon? I love it, except when it gets matted in your fur (Ziggy shudders at the thought of having snow matted in his fur)." Ziggy remarked. "Come on slow pokes! It's going to be 2011 by the time we get home." Wally yelled back to us. "Show off!" I coughed, and Ziggy nodded. "I heard that Napoleon." Wally yelled. Anyways we played in the snow for a while, before we encountered a small problem, someone had called animal control. "Napoleon, Ziggy run!" Wally told us. Ziggy got away; however, Wally and I didn't get away in time. The dog catcher tossed us in two separate compartments in the truck.

"You can't do this to us! I have to get to Hollywood!" I yelled. "It's no use Napoleon, you can bark all you want, but they won't listen. On the bright side you'll be adopted in no time." Wally said, from the adjacent cage. "I don't want a new family, I want my real family." I cried. "It's always the same thing, kids only want kittens and puppies for Christmas. You know what happens to the ferrets Napoleon? They put us to sleep! No one wants a ferret!" Wally told me. I barked loudly, hoping some one would come to my rescue, and some one did. Ziggy had jumped on top of the truck while Wally and I were being loaded, and managed to get the door to my cage open. I was relived to see a way out, and promptly jumped out of the truck. What I didn't know, was that my collar had gotten caught and had come off, when I jumped out of the truck.

"I'm out! I can go home! Thanks Ziggy!" I said. "I can't believe! I saved the fully awesome Bolt's son! My friends back home will never believe this!" Ziggy squealed, He had reminded me just how far from home I was. "Come on, let's go save the ferret." Ziggy said. I remembered all the things Kirk had said about how I could never be a hero. "I can't do it Ziggy." I cried. "What did you say Napoleon?" Ziggy asked me. "I can't save Wally. You wouldn't understand Ziggy." I told him. "Napoleon, you are Bolt's son! Who's dad saved Penny on a weekly basis? Your dad did Napoleon!" Ziggy said. "That was just on the show." I told him. "You can Napoleon! Because all over this planet; there are animals that only dream of saving some one! Like a little kitten, who once lived in a trailer park. Hoping to some day rescue some one, and be told you did it, you did it Ziggy! You saved the day! They need a hero Napoleon! Some one to show them that no mater how big or small you are, you can make a difference in this world. Some one to tell them that you can do any thing if you try!" Ziggy preached. "Well your right about one thing Ziggy, Wally does need my help. I guess I'll have to be a hero." I said. "Such modesty, now who's gonna save that ferret?" Ziggy asked me. "Me!" I told him. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Ziggy said, excitedly.

"I have an idea, it's a little crazy, but it just might work." Ziggy told me. Ziggy's idea was that he and a cat he met in an alley;would dress up as a human, and distract the workers while I freed Wally. I found the cages where they kept the rodents with out any problems. "Wally?" I asked, when I found him. "Napoleon? You came back for me? You could have just gone home?" Wally said. "I wouldn't dare to leave my best friend in the pound." I told Wally. "Do you mean it?" Wally asked me. "Of course Wally. We better get out of here before some one sees us". I told him. So the four of us practically sprinted out of there.

After leaving the pound, Wally, Ziggy, and I, managed to catch a ride on a mobile home. I felt a little down when we got on. "I can't believe it! My whole life I've wanted to go on a rescue mission! You are awesome Napoleon!" Ziggy squealed. I sighed, then turned to look at Wally. "Wally, if.. if I can't do what my siblings can, then what kind of a puppy am I? I mean what- (Napoleon sighs)." I started to say. "Don't worry about it Napoleon. Being a regular puppy is like the greatest gig on Earth. You'll be fine when you get home." Wally told me. "What do puppies do Wally?" I asked Wally. "Chase tails, chew up anything with in reach, and well they like to do things like-." Wally said,taking me into a cramped little room humans call "the bathroom". "Ew! You have got to be kidding me!" I yelped. Next,Wally found a teddy bear in a closet for me to play with. "Here, tear this up." he told me. "Why?" I asked Wally. "I don't know. Dogs just do that." wally told me. Suddenly ,we heard an ominous voice. "Ziggy is awesome! He's so awesome! He's better than awesome, he's be-awesome! He's..... Ya! I am be-awesome". Ziggy told us, after we found him talking into a fan. The fan gave Wally an idea. Wally went over to the other side of the room, and opened a window. "Go on, stick your head out the window." Wally told me. "Why?" I asked Wally. "You'll see." He told me. So I stuck my head out the window. "Wow, this is awesome!" I squealed. "Now stick your tongue out!" Wally said. "Come on Wally, join me!" I told Wally. "No thanks, maybe I will later". Wally replied.

Author's note: Hello readers, I hoped you've enjoyed the story so far. First, I would like to thank my two dogs, for giving me the idea for the snow scene. Second, I would like to thank JimmyRocket , for all the tips for improving my writing, and for being the first to point out the simularities between Rhino and Ziggy, that part of your review made me laugh, and I don't mind your review being long, I enjoy the long ones quite a bit. Last but not least, I would like to thank my loyal fan Bolt the superdog, who has been reading since the day I postedd chapter two, I am also a fan of your stories, and enjoy reading them, keep up the good work. Thanks for reading, and for anyone that's read "Just an old friend", and "When I grow up to be a super dog", on of my charecters from those stories may make a guest apperance later on in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: son of dog.

Author's note: This is a song chapter. It takes the place of the song Barking at the Moon, from the first movie. Enjoy!

Son of Dog: a rewrite of Son of Man from Tarzan.

Oh, the power to be strong. (Napoleon is attempting to wrestle Ziggy, but is losing.)

And the wisdom to be wise. (Wally motions for Napoleon to sit, and Napoleon gives him a confused look.)

All these things will come to you in time. (Napoleon finnaly beats Ziggy at wrestling, and sits when Wally tells him to.)

On this journey that you're making, There'll be answers that you'll seek. (Napoleon asked Wally a qustion, and with some difficulty Wally answers it.)

And it's you who'll climb the mountain! (Wally, Ziggy, and Napoleon, are hiking up a mountain, but Napoleon's having a hard time climbing the mountain.)

It's you who'll reach the peak! (The trio makes it to the top, and they enjoy the view from the top of the mountain.)

Son of dog, look to the sky! (The trio is laying outside looking at the stars.) Lift your spirit, set it free. (Wally and Napoleon, are shown from the outside of the mobile home, with their heads out the window of the mobile home.)

Some day you'll walk tall with pride. (Napoleon walks conffidently, with his head up, before tripping.)

Son of dog, a dog in time you'll be! (Napoleon catches a frisbee Wally had thrown.)

Though there's no one there to guide you. (Napoleon accidentally get's separated from Wally, and panics.

) No one to take your hand. (Wally finds Napoleon, and they keep going.)

But with faith and understanding. (Napoleon learns to keep up with his siblings, by racing Ziggy.)

You will journey from puppy to dog. (Napoleon loses his tiny puppy bark.)

Son of dog, look to the sky. (Napoleon and Ziggy enjoy looking at the stars, in a field.)

Lift your spirit, set it free! (Napoleon barks into a fan, and laughs at how funny it sounds.)

Some day you'll walk tall with pride. (Napoleon walks with his head up, with out tripping.)

Son of dog, a dog in time you'll be!(Napoleon climbs to the top ofa rope ladder sucessfuly, and Wally and Ziggy cheer.)

In learning you will teach. (Napoleon teaches Ziggy the Super Bark.)

And in teaching you will learn. (Ziggy teaches Napoleon to play fetch.)

You'll find your place beside the, ones you love. (Napoleon sees his dad and Penny on a TV in a store, and sighs.)

Oh, and all the things you dreamed of. (Napoleon sleeps after a long day of training.)

The visions that you saw. (Napoleon tells Wally about a dream he had about shepherding.)

Well, the time is drawing near now. (Wally and Napoleon see that they're a state and a half away from home.)

It's yours to claim it all! (Wally takes Napoleon to another on of his friends farm to herd sheep one last time before they got home.)

Son of dog, look to the sky! (Naoleon and Ziggy are enjoying finding shapes in the clouds.)

Lift your spirit, set it free. (Napoleon finnaly completes an obstacle course.)

Some day you'll walk tall with pride! (Napoleon relizes he's done everything Kirk said he could never do, and smiles.)

Son of dog, a dog in time you'll be! (Wally smiles because he had helped Napoleon to do all of the things he had originally considered to be impossible.)

Son of dog. Son of dog's a dog for all to see. (The three animals make it to Las Vegas.)

Author's note: Only a few chapters left. Will Napoleon get home? Will Penny want him back? Keep reading to find out. Also I want to thank two of my reviewers, JimmyRocket and Mygirlsawriter. First I want to thank JimmyRocket, for all of his tips and awesome reviews. Lol about you finding spelling errors in your review. Next I would like to thank my good friend Mygirlsawriter, who has been a fan of mine since my first story. Oh I also wanted to add that I will be doing a special 12 days of Bolt Christmas short stories starting on the 13, so be on the look out for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Just one waffle away.

That night, we slept in an alley. Well, some of us slept anyways. "Napoleon, wake up." Wally told me, and I blinked my eyes open slowly. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you". Wally said. Wally took me to the same junkyard that my dad and Mittens had gone to just a year earlier. "Look, this one's mine, and this one is all your's." Wally said, showing me two rather nice dog houses. "Well, I don't know Wally..." I started to tell him. "Oh, and I found this really nice cushion thing thing for you. It's really soft." Wally said showing me the cushion. "Wally, I can't stay here!" I told him

"What?" Wally asked me. "We're one waffle away from home." I told him. "You're still going home? After everything you've seen and done?" Wally asked me, sounding hurt. "Wally, I know how you feel towards humans, but they're my family." I told him, and he promptly dragged me over to a mirror. "Look at yourself Napoleon, does that look like a house dog to you?" Wally asked me; when I looked in the mirror I was horrified at what I saw. My fur was filthy, my collar was gone, and I was looking more and more like a stray. "No! My fur is messed up, my collar is gone! They'll never take me back now!" I yelped.

"That's what humans do Napoleon! They act like they love you, they like they're going to be there for you forever! Then one day, they'll take you with them on vacation, and leave you behind when they go home, and never come back! Leaving their pet ferret behind to fend for himself!" Wally snapped, and I finally understood why Wally was bitter towards humans. "They leave him, wondering, if he'll ever be adopted by another family?" Wally told me. "I'm sorry Wally, but my family is different." I replied. "Then go Napoleon!" Wally told me. "Wally, I'm sorry!" I replied. "Just get out of here Napoleon! I knew I should have left you tied up!" Wally expressed. "Okay I'll go, take care of Ziggy Wally." I told him sadly.

As I left, I wondered what I'd say to Wally, if I ever saw him again.

Author's note: the next part of this chapter, is going to be mostly a song with descriptions of what's going on.

Don't Write Me Off, Just Yet. From the movie Music and Lyrics.

It's never been easy for me. (Napoleon remembers Wally untying his leash when they first met.)

To do everything that my siblings can do. (Napoleon remembers all the times Kirk's made fun of him.)

But this time there's actually something, on my mind. (Napoleon regrets leaving Wally behind.)

So please forgive these few brief awkward lines. (Napoleon attempts to find food in a dumpster.)

Since I've met you, my whole life has changed. (Napoleon remembers meeting Wally, and smiles.)

It's not just the human food, I've eaten in the past week. (Napoleon remembers all the human food they had at the trailer park.)

I was living in the past, but somehow you've brought me back. (Napoleon thins about all the tricks Wally taught him.)

And I haven't felt like this, since I learned to herd sheep! (Napoleon remembers the first time he herded sheep.)

Even though I know, based on my track record, I might not seem like the safest bet. (Napoleon lies down in the back of a truck headed for California, and goes to sleep.)

All I'm asking you, is don't write me off, just yet. (Napoleon remembers Wally snapping at him, before he left.)

This whole week, I've been telling myself, the same old story. (Napoleon wakes up the next morning in the general vicinity of Holly Wood.)

That all the mean things Kirk had said to me, doesn't bother me. (Napoleon heads towards Holly Wood on foot.)

But you've given me a reason, to take another chance. (Napoleon remembers how much Wally has taught him.)

Now I need you. Despite the fact, that you told me to leave! (Napoleon starts to miss Wally, and wonder if he'll ever see him again.)

And though I know, I've already blown more chances, Than anyone should ever get! (Napoleon wonders if leaving Wally was the right choice.)

All I'm asking you, is don't write me off, just yet! (Napoleon makes it to the neighborhood where Penny lives.)

Don't write me off just yet! (Napoleon makes to Penny's house.)

Meanwhile, Ziggy is interrogating Wally about my where abouts. "Morning ferret. Where's Napoleon?" Ziggy asked Wally. "He, left Ziggy." Wally told Ziggy sadly. "He left? With out me?" Ziggy inquired. "Yes, but he instructed me to tell you, that his dad needed him for a top secret mission." Wally told him, and Ziggy turned to leave. "Hey Ziggy, where are you going?" Wally asked. "To find Napoleon!" He replied. "Why? He doesn't need us anymore?" Wally asked Ziggy. "You're wrong Wally! He needs us now more than ever!" Ziggy replied. So Wally and Ziggy set off to find me.

Author's note: Napoleon found his way home, but will Penny take him back? Or has she already replaced him? Find out tomorrow! I want to thank my reviewers for all of their support. Mainly I want to thank JimmyRocket for all the reviews and encouragement. I want to give credit to my storyboards, and plastic, but not very accurate, figures of the main characters. Also to my family, because they have to put up with the excitement I get when a get a review. Thanks everyone who is reading this, because the readers are also an important part of writing. Also I want to thank my Bolt plushie, for keeping me company while I write sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Like some how you could be replaced!

Anyways, I was relived to be home, but little did I know that Penny was rehearsing a play that she written for English class called "Napoleon, come home". So I went inside, and was greeted by the comforting sight of my own bed, and my teddy bear Virgil. "Virgil, you don't know how glad I am to see you!" I said, embracing my teddy bear. "Napoleon?" Penny asked. "Penny, I'm here!" I barked. "Napoleon, you came back!" Penny said, and I came in just in time to see her hugging a dog that looked a lot like me. "Oh Napoleon, I thought I lost you! Your my good boy." She told the impostor. "Wally was right, she has already replaced me." I said, feeling down.

If I would have stayed just a second longer, I would have seen that she still loved me. Luckily, Wally saw the whole thing. "Thanks for letting me borrow Lucky for my play for English Class Natalie." Penny told her friend. "You're welcome Penny. I know that you miss Napoleon, but I'm glad Lucky can help your play." Natalie replied. After hearing this, Wally went to find me. "Hey, kiddo." Wally said, from on top of the dog house. "Wally, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Long story short, I helped a helpless puppy find his way home." Wally replied.

Mean while, Rhino was trying to make friends with Lucky. "Penny, I'm going to see if my mom is here yet. Can you watch Lucky?" Natalie asked Penny. "Sure Natalie, just put him in the living room." Penny replied. So Lucky settled in on the couch, and turned on the TV. "Hey Napoleon, what's on?" Rhino asked Lucky, and Lucky screamed. "Mouse get away from me!" Lucky yelped. So Lucky leaped over the coffee table, accidentally knocking over a lit candle, which set the table on fire! "I have to get out of here!" Lucky screamed, and ran out of the house through the doggy door.

Outside, Wally and I were still talking. "You were right about her Wally. She, well, she's already replaced me." I told Wally. "That's where wrong Napoleon. I was in there, she doesn't love that dog, she loves you! She's your person Napoleon, and you are her puppy!" Wally told me, that's when I heard Penny in distress. "Wally be quiet!" I told him. "What is it?" Wally asked me. "Penny's in trouble!" I said. "What can I do?" Wally asked. "Just make sure I get in there, then go and get my family, they're at the dog park!" I said, running to the pet door. "Napoleon." Wally said. "Yes Wally?" I replied. "Be careful in there." Wally told me. "I will Wally." I said, before running to rescue Penny and Rhino.

"Penny, Rhino? Where are you?" I barked. I found Rhino on top of the couch, glued to the TV as usual. "Come on Rhino, we have to find Penny." I told him. "Okay Napoleon." Rhino replied. So Rhino and I made our way to the kitchen, dodging flames and debris at the same time. Finally, we found Penny. "Napoleon?" Penny asked, and we ran to each other practically in slow motion. "I knew you'd come back!" Penny said. Just then, part of the ceiling fell, and nearly crushed us. Luckily, I got us out of the way in time. So I pulled the three of us to safety, which was near an air vent. "It's okay Napoleon, just go on out. We'll be fine." Penny coughed. I decided that I wasn't going to leave Penny's side, because if I was going to die, I wanted to be with Penny when I died. "It's okay Napoleon, we're going to be okay. I love you Napoleon." Penny told me.

Suddenly, I heard sirens outside, I knew that I had to get they're attention, but how? I remembered how my dad had gotten the fire men's attention, by barking into the air vent. So, I gathered up what energy I had left, and barked into the air vent. No answer. I tried it again, and I heard some one coming through the front door. Unfortunately, I passed out before they got to us, which made me assume that I was dead.

Meanwhile outside, Ziggy and my family , were back from the park. Some how, Ziggy was convinced that Lucky, was in fact me. "Hey Napoleon, where's Penny?" Ziggy asked Lucky. "For the millionth time people! I'm not Napoleon!" Lucky growled. "Don't be ridiculous Napoleon, I know it's you!" Ziggy told him, which made Lucky run off. Luckily, the nice fire men that rescued us came out carrying the three of us. "Oh no Napoleon!" Wally shrieked when he saw me. "We're going to take the little doggy to the vet, don't worry he'll be fine." The fireman told Penny's mom. Some how Wally managed to slip into the dog carrier with me. I guess that was one of those times that being able to slip through tight spaces comes in handy.

"Hey Napoleon. I know you probably can't hear me; because you're pretty much comatose right now. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." Wally said, and I moved a little bit in my sleep. "I guess that, I'm just jealous; because I've never really had a family. Get this, Ziggy actually thought that other dog Lucky was you." Wally said. "You're going to be okay Napoleon, I promise." Wally said.

Author's note: Wow, wasn't that an intense chapter? Now I want all of my readers to help me , I want to know what I should do for the end credits part. Should I do Bloopers, have a song, or do a behind the scenes thing? I can do bloopers; they'll be hilarious I promise. Or I can do another song, if you want me to have a song, I would like some suggestions for songs. Or I can do a behind the scenes look at the making of Bolt2: Homeward Bound. Also, starting on the tenth, I'm going to not update for a couple days, but I will be back on the thirteenth to start the 12 days of Christmas Bolt short stories. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A twist of fate.

I woke up the next day, jolted back into reality by some bruises I didn't know I had. "Well, now I know I'm not dead." I thought to myself. "Hey sleepy head, welcome back to reality." A voice that I immediately recognized as Wally's said. "Where am I." I asked Wally. "Vet clinic, you had us scared there for a while Napoleon." Wally told me. "How long was I out?" I asked Wally. "I don't know, around 24 hours." Wally replied. "Is that a long time I asked him. "It is, unless you want to be come Pup Van Winkle." Wally joked.

Just then, a vaguely familiar white cat walked in, it was of course Angel. My dad's ex costar had been adopted by my vet a year earlier. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Angel asked me. "I'm a little sore. How's Rhino and Penny?" I asked Angel. "They're in a lot better shape than you are Napoleon. You saved them Napoleon! You're a real hero!" Angel told me. "Thanks Angel. What's this thing on my face? Do I need it?" I asked, I was still a little groggy at the time. "It's an oxygen mask, and if you want to stay alive you need it." Angel told me, and I sighed, this was the weirdest day I've ever had. Just then, an orange Tabby ran into the room. I knew, with out a doubt, that it was Lightning.

"Hi Napoleon, are you awake?" Lightning asked me. "Yes I'm awake Lightning, when can I go home?" I asked. "You'll be glad to know that the fire didn't destroy much, the living room's pretty scorched, but the rest of the house is fine. The doctor says you can go home in a few days, but those burns will need time to heal." Lightning said, nodding towards my bandaged up stomach.

A few days later, I was able to go home. Sadly, my dog bed, and teddy Bear Virgil, had been destroyed in the fire. Luckily, Penny replaced both for me, now I have a teddy bear named Riley. It was also the day I got a new collar. "Here's you're new collar Napoleon." Penny said, fastening the collar around my neck. "Congratulations Napoleon, you really earned it!" Kirk told me. "Thanks Kirk, the life changing journey I went on to earn it, was worth it. I learned to herd sheep, and how to catch Frisbees, among other things. What made it all worth while, was saving Penny and Rhino! I think last week; I really learned how to be a dog. It's all thanks to Wally." I told them. Just then, Penny's friends Natalie and Max arrived. Max immediately came over to meet me. "So you're the puppy I chased all across the United States." Max told me. "Yup, that's me." I told him. "Come on Napoleon, let's go play outside!" Penny said. So the four of us went to play outside, enjoying the fact that Penny and I were still alive. Son of dog, a dog in time you'll be!

Author's note: thanks for reading. I want to thank JimmyRocket for his opinion on the end. I decided to have a song and the credits, then the making of Bolt2: Homeward bound. I have a couple songs in mind, I haven't decided on one yet. Also, none taken about the whole Bloopers thing, I had kinda already decided not to do that. Any who, thanks for reading, chapter 9 is going to be up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

End credits. Song: . original artist: Lucas Grabeel.

There's a hill we gotta climb! (Napoleon and Wally are playing in Penny's back yard.)

There's a treasure we must find! (Rhino and Ziggy are glued to the television watching National Treasure.)

The two of us as friends,We're ready to take on the world! ( It's Halloween, and Napoleon, Wally, and Ziggy are dressed as the Ghost Busters.)

We'll see who can touch the sky. (Napoleon and Wally are looking at the stars.)

We'll see who can jump that high. (Napoleon jumps to catch a Frisbee.)

Everyday is an adventure. (The gang celebrates their first Christmas together.)

We're ready to take on the world. (Penny takes Napoleon and Wally on a hike.)

And through all the ups and downs, I'll always be around! (Napoleon loses at wrestling with Kirk, and Wally comforts him.)

You know when nothing goes your way. (Wally comforts Napoleon after a bad day.

When nothing goes your way. (Napoleon jumps on Penny's bed, and misses.)

You know I will, I'll stand between you and your darkest fears. (Napoleon and Ziggy watch a scary movie.)

You know I will, I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears. (Napoleon cries on Wally's shoulder, after he finds out that he lost Virgil in the fire.)

You know I will, I'll be behind you till you're in the clear. (Napoleon comes home from the vet clinic after the fire.)

When the sunlight shows its face,You and me we'll take our place. (Napoleon and Wally watch the sun rise together.)

We're legendary heroes,And ready to take on the world! (Ziggy and Napoleon sword fight with pencils.)

So then let the chase begins,If we go we both will win! (Napoleon, Wally, and Ziggy, race around the yard.)

When we're having fun,There's no one else in the world. (Kirk and Chase are watching the trio.)

And if you slip and fall off track,I'll carry you on my back. (Napoleon slips and starts to fall off a log in the woods, and Wally helps him up.)

You know when nothing goes your way,When nothing goes your way. (Napoleon gets blamed for chewing up a shoe.)

You know I will, I'll stand between you and your darkest fears. (Wally teaches Napoleon not to be scared of vacuum cleaners.)

You know I will, I'll be the shoulder for you fallen tears. (Napoleon remembers when he couldn't do what his siblings could do.)

You know I will, I'll be behind you till you're in the clear. (Napoleon gets his bandages off, from where he had been burned.)

And through all the ups and downs, I'll always be around. (Wally promises he'll always be there for him.

You know when nothing goes your way,When nothing goes your way. (Napoleon falls off the couch.)

You know I will, I'll stand between you and your darkest fears. (Napoleon is scared of the basement.)

You know I will,I'll be the shoulder for you fallen tears  
Voice actors.

Napoleon:Nathan Kress (Freddie from ICarly.)

Wally: Sam Rockwell (Darwin from G force.)

I'll be behind you till you're in the clear.

Ziggy: Harrison Fahn (Copper on the Fox and the hound 2.)

Kirk and Chase: Chevy Chase.

And through all the ups and downs ,I'll always be around

Penny: Miley Cyrus.

Max and Lucky: Nicolas Cage.

Marty: David Duchovny (Mulder on X files.)

You know when nothing goes your way

Aunt Sophie: BoltFan21. (I just wanted to make a cameo.)

Angel: **Gillian Anderson (Scully from X files.)**

**Rhino: Mark Walton.**

**Bolt: Jon Travolta.**

**Lightning: **Justin Bartha. (Riley from National Treasure.

When nothing goes your way .

Made by: The Friday Effect Pictures.

Songs.

Son of dog.

Originally sung by: Phil Collins.

Updated version sung by: BoltFan21.

You know I will, I'll stand between you and your darkest fears

Don't Write Me Off, Just Yet.

Originally sung by: Hugh Grant.

Updated version sung by: BoltFan21.

You know I will.

original artist: Lucas Grabeel.

Updated version sung by: BoltFan21.

You know I will ,I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears

You know I will,I'll be behind you till you're in the clear.

The end.

The making of (Drum roll) Bolt2: Homeward Bound!

Question: Where did you get the idea for Bolt2: Homeward Bound?

Me: well one day I was bored and thought, what if Bolt had a girl friend named Sadie, and they had puppies. At that moment, the character Napoleon was born.

Question: Did Napoleon have any other names before he became Napoleon?

Me: Yes, he went through a bunch of names. First, he was Bolt Jr, then I remembered that every one else was using that name. Next, he was Lucky, which was short lived. After that he was Chance, which was dropped, because the name of the story is Bolt2: Homeward Bound. After a while, I remembered this old kids movie that was about a dog named Napoleon, then I realized that he just had to be Napoleon.

Question: What about Wally, how did he get his name?

Me: Well, I was trying to find a model for a character that I wanted to be like Mittens, and I came across this Littlest Pet Shop toy ferret that had a green harness, who I had named Wally. I looked at the toy, and knew that he was going to be the perfect for the unnamed character, who became Wally.

Question: What about Ziggy, I'm sure he wasn't always Ziggy?

Me: Ziggy went through more names than Napoleon, his day changed pretty much every day. One day he was Hippo (instead of Rhino.) The next day he was Hobbes. Eventually, I decided to stick with his original name, which was Ziggy.

Question: Where did you find the songs for the story?

Me: With Son of dog, I tried to think of songs that would fit the journey he was taking, to learn all those tricks. I listened to several songs before I found the song Son of man from Tarzan, and I knew it was the perfect song. With Don't Write Me Off, Just Yet, I tried to find a song to fit how Napoleon felt, as he walked home. I remembered the song Don't Write Me Off, Just Yet, from Music and lyrics, which made me think, what would Napoleon say if he had gone back to face Wally?

Lastly, last night, I was looking for the final song, and I wanted it to show Wally and Napoleon's friendship. So I looked up the song You know I will from The Fox and the Hound 2, and I knew it was the perfect song for the end of the story.

Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! First, I would like to thank my guinea pig Wilbur, for keeping me company while I write. Next I would like to thank JimmyRocket. With out your reviews, I would still be putting the quotation marks in the wrong place. I'm glad you enjoyed the part about only the living room getting scorched, originally both the kitchen and the living room got scorched, but I that that was kinda pushing it. Thanks for the suggestion about Napoleon's brother's bowing to him lol. Originally, they did lift him onto their shoulders, but I found that some what impossible. 12 Bolt Stories of Christmas starts in 3 days. Inase anyone's wondering what The Friday Effect Pictures is, it's the imaginary movie pruction company my best friend and I have. Thanks for reading.


End file.
